The present invention relates to a system for transforming an interlaced scanning video signal into a sequential scanning video signal in a television.
Generally, the color TV broadcasting methods are classified into NTSC (National Television System Committee), PAL (Phase Alternation by Line), SECAM (Sequence de Couleurs Avec Memoirs). Additionally, the desire for a more clear color picture has caused to develop ID-TV (Improved Definition-TV), ED-TV (Extended Definition-TV), and HD-TV (High Definition-TV). The ID-TV method does not change the conventional broadcasting method, but changes the signal processing circuit of the TV to improve the picture resolution. The ED-TV does not change the broadcasting method but employs a pre-filter in the transmitter and a post-filter in the receiver, or otherwise the color signal is multiplexed with a high resolution component signal to improve the picture resolution, thus providing compatibility with the video signal of the conventional NTSC method. The HD-TV method transmits a video signal using two channels having a frequency band difference of 6 MHz, which gives much better resolution than the conventional color TV. The ID-TV or ED-TV method transforms the interlaced scanning video signal into the sequential video signal in order to employ a sequential scanning method whose resolution capability is much better than the conventional interlaced scanning method, where there often occurs a deteriation of data in the original picture.